


Bump in the Night

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kind of Crazy John, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant John, Shrilly John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is pregnant with twins and is very hormonal and Sherlock is partially terrified that John will kill him in his sleep. -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

John grunted as he lowered himself into bed that night. He was only 5 months pregnant, but since it was with twins, he was getting large already. Now John understood- as a doctor he had seen the look of misery in the eyes of women pregnant with twins and had always assumed they were being a bit dramatic. He knew now, they were not.

John struggled to sit up in his pillows and then lay out and hold his swollen belly, looking around for Sherlock. His mate was sitting across the room at his desk, pinning bits of parchment and pictures to the cork board in front of him and cocking his head slightly to the side and staring at them. “Sherlock,” John murmured. “Yes?” “Come to bed, please. You’ve been working on that case for 4 days straight, and you look like shit. You need sleep.” John could see Sherlock smirk in his mind’s eye as he heard the response. “You are not looking much better, John, and you need sleep as well. I will be there when I’m done.” John frowned a little and shifted to his left side the best he could, watching Sherlock’s back. Suddenly John’s brown eyes welled up with tears and he suddenly felt so emotional. “Oh, Sherlock,” he whimpered. Thinking he was in pain, Sherlock whipped around, his features sharpened in focus. “What is it?” “I just… Ohhh,” John whimpered again. “Use your words,” Sherlock instructed impatiently. This time a full wail erupted from John’s parted lips, and tears streamed down his face. Sherlock’s eyes widened- what the hell is wrong? Words begun tumbling out, over and over each other in a jumble. 

"I miss you when you leave for a case and you don’t help me put together the nursery and I love you and I’m just so damn tired all the time and sometimes I can’t handle it and I’m afraid we won’t be good parents and I know the cesarean will hurt and, and, and-" John choked on his tears mid sob. Sherlock was stunned, annoyed, saddened, and had the strong urge to quiet John’s cries. In an instant he was lying next to John, encircling him with his long and assuring arms. "Shhhh." Sherlock remembered from the book he read (Dealing with the Unexpected in Pregnancy) and kept rubbing circles into John’s lower back, where common pregnancy and stress aches began. 

John was an utter mess- tears and other fluids messily spread about his cheeks and sleeve, his eyes puffy from crying and he clung to Sherlock for support. “Shh, shh.. Remember, your emotions are directly linked to chemical release in the bloodstream for the fetuses,” Sherlock told him. “They aren't fetuses, Sherlock, they’re our children!” John cried shrilly. “Okay, Okay, they’re our children… Just, please, try to calm down.”

30 minutes had passed before John’s form had begun to uncurl and his features slacken, almost asleep on Sherlock’s chest. His hands still protectively cupped his belly, even in sleep. Sherlock was just about to try to slip out from under John to return to his desk when John jolted awake- or what seemed to be awake. Sherlock would be terrified if he didn’t recognize the symptoms from his studies. Sleepwalking. Or talking, more like, as once more John started babbling at him, this time in a harsh angry tone. “Dammit Sherlock, why did you do this to me? You did this, and you don’t know what it feels like!” John’s eyes closed but he continued to talk; this time his tone changed to a more dreamy state. “Mmm.. good morning, love. You want to clean the living room for me because my ankles are so swollen? Oh, I love you..”

Sherlock’s eyebrows raised in alarm. What. John’s expression started to turn aggressive again and Sherlock had no choice but to grasp his arms and shake him gently awake. “John, wake up. You need to wake up.”

"Hrm? Oh, sorry…" John blushed and stretched before curling up on Sherlock’s chest again, joining their hands on his stomach. "How long was I out?" Of course John didn’t know what he just did,sleepwalkers or talkers never did. But Sherlock didn’t know what to do for that. Clearly repressed aggression and strange and unrealistic expectations for him to follow… "Not very long. Go back to sleep. You and our little ones need it." Sherlock dropped a kiss on John’s nose and massaged his abdomen. John smiled sleepily and cuddled closer, falling asleep quickly. 

This pregnancy will be… a challenge, is all Sherlock could think to himself.


End file.
